lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Can't Wait to be Queen (book)
? Any idea who that is on the cover? Last I checked Kion was a male, so what's the deal...?Werebereus (talk) 18:02, May 26, 2015 (UTC) I know I can't figure it out it can't be Kiara --Ginnyharry4ever (talk) 18:40, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Ginnyharry4ever :My guess would be Kiara. I mean, even if it's some sort of mate for Kion, she's never going to be queen unless both Kovu and Kiara die, so I don't see how it could be her. This is probably just a temporary cover to stand in until the real cover is made. It looks pretty crappy in my opinion. --'Honeyfur' 18:25, May 27, 2015 (UTC) It looks nothing like Kiara --Ginnyharry4ever (talk) 18:42, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :It hardly looks like a lion. xD --'Honeyfur' 20:04, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :It is hard to be sure because of the cheap drawing, but I'm 99% sure that it is Kiara cub (Colours and shape match globally). And the title lets very few ambiguity (Do you think seriously it is an arriviste mate who uses Kion to be in the line of succession as a consort? Come on!!). And Kion looks rather jealous, like it should happen between siblings when one is so obviously preferred. :So yes, it means that Kion is about the same age that Kiara (probably were of the same litter). Good luck for Disney to explain where he was all this time in the LK2, especially during the adulthood part, since he is supposed to be a guardian of the Pride Lands. But I don't even think they even care, just surfing on the franchise success to create their dumb toddlers story (like dealing sibling rivalry at young age? yes, very subtle...). :You probably must be mad to see how the original creators may ruin so easily all the canon coherence built patiently by whole fandoms. Let's still wait, but don't live on deceptions. The LK universe is going to fall from very high (like the sequels were already doing anyway)Ben9192 (talk) 10:26, September 19, 2015 (UTC). :Yeah, i bet it is Kiara. Not only it looks like its her, but also Kion's look gives the feeling that he is a bit jealous :P :PowerOfFailing (talk) 10:38, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I have a feeling that this is an error on the part of the cover artist. I mean, Kiara's voice actress is clearly an adult, and the show seems to be following after film canon, so it seems very unlikely to me that they're making Kiara a cub. At this point, all we can do is wait for more official announcements from Disney. --'Honeyfur' 18:38, September 19, 2015 (UTC) She's just a Cub? I thought the Lion Guard occurred AFTER SP. Y'know. When Kiara is an ADULT? What is this nonsense? This series is just getting dumber and dumber with each update.Winter is Coming 00:54, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure this is just a cover error. Two cast members have confirmed that the series takes place after Simba's Pride. --'Honeyfur' 03:49, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Pre-release quotes from voice actors can't be seen as 100% reliable. After all, Cheech Marin said he was playing Banzai in TLK2 yet that never came to pass. Ggctuk (talk) 06:36, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm certainly not saying that it's guaranteed, but it seems very likely to me that she will be an adult. Not only have several cast members confirmed it, but her own voice actress is an adult. That's why I'm not freaking out over this yet. I think we should wait for an official release from Disney before we jump all over this cover (especially since there was a big blow-up about the last cover, which ended up being a placeholder). --'Honeyfur' 15:23, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Hear Me Roar So originally this book was an entirely different book called Hear Me Roar!, right? Since Can't Wait to Be Queen and Hear Me Roar! (if it had been released) would have been different books, shouldn't we have a page for Hear Me Roar! as well? Here's the TLG wiki's page for an example: http://lionguard.wikia.com/wiki/Hear_Me_Roar! ��[[User:Pinkpeony73|'Peony']][[User Talk:Pinkpeony73| Sisi ni sawa!]]�� 18:16, June 12, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed. The premises of the books seem to be entirely different. --'Honeyfur' 15:02, June 13, 2017 (UTC)